Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technology, and more particularly relates to a computer, a method and a program for more accurately and more easily notifying others of problems concerning accessibility of content.
Description of Related Art
Generally, when there is an error or problem in web content, correction or modification is performed as described below:
FIG. 8 is a conceptual diagram showing a conventional network system and its scenario for correcting web content. A web creation computer 201, a web server 202 and a user computer 101 are connected so as to be able to communicate with each other via the Internet. First, a web manager (or web creator) D creates web content (arrow S1) and uploads the web content onto the web server 202 (arrow S2). A user U downloads the web content into the user computer 101 (arrow S3) and allows the user computer 101 to display the web content on its screen (arrow S4). Here, if there is an error or problem in the web content, the user U notifies the web manager D of the problem by use of a predetermined contact form or by e-mail (arrow FB) and expects the web manager D to correct the problem as soon as possible. Such techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-85087, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-348211, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-48636, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-3126.
However, in the case where the user U is a visually-impaired person, notification of the problem to the web manager D is not necessarily simple.
The visually-impaired person recognizes the web content through hearing by using software, for example, a screen reader, for reading the web content aloud based on predetermined rules. Meanwhile, a sighted person mainly visually recognizes the web content by using software, for example, a web browser, for displaying the web content based on predetermined rules. However, it is difficult for a visually-impaired person to determine which part of the entire displayed web content corresponds to a specific part of the web content which has been read aloud at a certain time.
As an example, the reading speed of the screen reader for the visually-impaired person can be higher than the reading speed of the sighted person. Moreover, the screen reader also reads attribute information that is not displayed by the web browser in addition to the normal text information displayed by the web browser. For example, for the object “<h1>Weather</h1>”, while the web browser displays the object as “Weather”, the screen reader reads the object as “Heading level 1 Weather”. Thus, it is even more difficult to associate the displayed web content with the web content read aloud.
In this regard, there is a screen reader which makes it easier to some extent to associate both of the content types above with each other by including a function for moving a mouse cursor to the position of an object that is being read. However, the position of the mouse cursor does not reliably point to the object being currently read on a document object model (DOM). Thus, the above function is not necessarily sufficient.